


Going to War for the First Born

by Be_Happy_Be_Healthy_4Ever



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventures, Angst, BAMF MC, Belphie Slow Burn, Blood Pacts, Canon-Typical Violence, Celestial Realm (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Character Study, Cunnilingus, Diavolo is an Immortal Troll, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Female Character of Color, Gacha games, Gonna Redeem that Sadist more than the Game Does, Hidden Talents, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm Lookin' at You Barbatos, Interracial Relationship, MC is a mortal troll, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Person of color MC, R.A.D. is full of delinquents, Rogue Angels, Rogue demons, Self-Discovery, Skipping Class, The Devildom, Timeline Shenanigans, biting kink, blood line, no normies allowed, workaholic lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Happy_Be_Healthy_4Ever/pseuds/Be_Happy_Be_Healthy_4Ever
Summary: What happens when you play with fire long enough?Easy, become a pyrokinetic!What happens when you're in a pact with a demon long enough?Not-so-easy, become a demon yourself--nevermind, strengthen your soul instead.But how do you go about resisting the Devildom's temptations without dying, again...Easy, you don't!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Going to War for the First Born

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> My first Obey Me! fic, and first song fic, the song is 'Daddy Daddy Do' from Kaguya-sama Love is War! feel free to give it a listen while reading or just in general. It's an excellent song from an excellent series.
> 
> This was initially meant to be a one-shot (like a lot of my works) buuuut I couldn't help but expand upon the lore and these interesting characters (I've got a problem and it starts with being a clown), buckle up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

To the eldest born, as well as all his adorable but troublesome brothers anytime spent with, Lisa, their newest addition, was precious. And if the morning star were being honest with himself, he felt like his time with her was always cut short. Sure, he could handle himself of course, it’s not like he needed her to function, help him unwind, or to tell corny joke after corny joke…

No, he wasn’t some lovesick idiot, after all she’s like any other human.

Yet, she manages to make him feel at ease. Forcibly able to weasel her way into his life and he’s grown addicted to her voice, the way in which she tears into anyone and anything with a scathing wit he’s come to relish in their diminishing interactions.

Diminishing…

Why is that? Could she be ignoring him? Has she grown tired of him—preposterous! That’s most definitely _not_ a possibility!

Though, if she isn’t managing Mammon’s increasingly successful money schemes, eating out with Beel, shopping with Asmo, or worse letting Satan indulge in weeklong book discussions then she may actually be distancing herself from him.

Simply the thought alone made his scowl deepen, the ink from the pen he was currently using to complete paperwork bled onto the wooden table he’d been perched at.

“Is everything alright,” despite the small smile on the prince’s lips, his eyes held concern for his fallen angel friend, “Barbatos is going to end up needing to deep clean the wood if that ink settles.”

“My apologies Lord Diavolo.”

The smile fell from his liege’s face, “When’s the last time you and Lisa went on a date?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lord Diavolo.”

Slowly, a sneaky smirk settled upon the redhead’s lips, “Oh, you don’t know what I’m talking about, truly you don’t?”

Refraining from shooting a pointed glare, his question was terse, “Is there something you’re trying to insinuate?”

“Heaven’s no! Come now, I’m not one for talk without _action_.”

“Action?” The darker haired demon leaned into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I can see the gears grinding in your head. I am fine, only contemplating what I should do about tonight’s dinner.”

Nodding in understanding, Diavolo acknowledged how late it was getting and offered that the trio wrap things up early tonight. The proposition was quickly shut down by the most prideful in their midst. A few minutes later, the heir of the Devildom attended to some business outside his office and returned with the apple of a ravenette’s eye.

“Look who I found!”

“Lord Diavolo the fewer distractions the better—”

Patronizingly, the new addition, scoffed, feigning hurt as she clutched her heart, “Is that really all I am to you?” Calculated footsteps bridged the gap between his ego and his desires before a pair of ruby hues met an all too familiar deceitfully unguarded chocolate brown pair.

“I thought you had already left with Mammon after your potions class?”

“I did.”

“What business do you have with Diavolo?”

“Well, if you must know, _one_ Dia is my friend. _Two_ , it’s almost time for dinner and we missed you…”

Bashfully, she managed to maintain eye contact with the older being before taking a seat on the opposite side of his desk. At this point, they were seated across from each other. Seeing as she was in arm’s reach, he could reach out his hand and hold hers—if he wanted to reek of desperation.

“Come home already man, it’s Friday night and I know you haven’t eaten yet.”

“I have work to do.”

Contrasting, his even tone, he could hear the beginnings of uncertainty in her voice as she earnestly studied his face and stilled the hand that was mindlessly filling out administrative documents. A warmth tinged at his ears; however, he schooled his expression to appear unbothered.

“Lucifer,” Her tone was quiet yet firm, “ _I_ miss you.”

_\--_

**_Daddy! Daddy! Do!_ **

**_I want all of you_ **

**_Your entire body and soul_ **

**_Throw my heart on the flames_ **

**_This love! This love!_ **

**_Like fire burning in my veins_ **

**_Ba-Ba-Da..._ **

**_I lean to kiss you, I'm counting 1, 2, 3_ **

**_But then you look away, like it was all a game_ **

**_I'm tryna tell you my feelings, but it's hard_ **

**_When you keep toying on with my heart_ **

**_I shouldn't chase you - I know it's taboo_ **

**_But I can't help it - Oh, what should I do?_ **

_\--_

“Lisa.”

That didn’t seem fair.

All she did was state her honest feelings plain as day and yet he felt like he was coming undone! He wished so badly to pull her into his chest, cry about his fear of abandonment, ask what took her so long to realize how much he’s wanted to be with her.

“As you can see,” he replied blandly, “I’m preoccupied.”

Pain radiated in her eyes, she flicked her twists aside, as she steeled her resolve, “Let me help you.”

“No.”

Internally, she laughed, it looks like he’s chosen the hard way.

“Dia.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I help Lucifer with his work?”

Grinning at the frowning first born he chuckled, “I don’t see why not.”

“Welp, there you have it. Whether you like it or not, I’m helping you this evening so we can go home, _together_.”

His patience thinned with his eyes, “Lisa.”

“Hmm?” She hummed typing away at her D.D.D., more than likely updating her fellow troublemakers.

“Go home **now**.”

“Ah,” she slipped her phone into her back jeans pocket as she was also no longer in her R.A.D. uniform, “Luce,” she rose from her seat, forcing him to shift his head upwards. As he took note of her gaze, one that could freeze over the Devildom itself, there was no humor in her dry chuckle, “Why do you think I have to listen to you? I’m not one of your brother’s that you can boss around, and in case you’ve forgotten, not only am I the eldest of my own siblings, but,”

Crouching down beside him, she whispered in his ear, “I’m **your** Master.”

It took no more than a second for the embarrassment he felt to melt into a mixture of rage and arousal.

He knew for certain that the two other demons present could hear her voice even with the hushed tone and he knew that she knew that they’d catch her words no matter the volume.

This mortal was playing a dangerous game.

Immediately, the air of the council room changed it seemed that everyone’s eyes aside from his own shined with some sort of mirth.

Were they teasing him?

Had Lisa and Diavolo devised some sort of scheme?

Could him getting this upset be playing into their hands?

If their grand idea was to give him a headache, it worked. It isn’t as though he enjoyed all these tasks himself. It’s just the idea of conceding to anyone, even inanimate objects or general tasks brought forth a sense of uneasiness and insufficiency.

The notion that there was something he couldn’t do or that he was a liability of any kind to anyone haunted him.

He prided himself on efficiency, that was the one thing he held onto since his conception, he wasn’t as friendly as Mammon, or as flexible as Levi, he wasn’t as focused as Satan, or as fun as Asmodeous. Beel was kinder than he could ever hope to be (which he never wished to be either) and being as nonchalant as Belphie would only made him more anxious in long run.

Where was his worth if he wasn’t monitoring everyone and everything at all times? That was his role in the Celestial realm, a thankless one, but one that busied his overactive mind. He remembers the disappointment in his father’s eyes the one and only instance he spent time watching humans with the triplets upon Belphie’s invitation instead of his assignment.

Certainly, he could’ve have declined the offer, but this was before he learned how to tell his brothers no and embraced the role of the mood killer.

But there was never a moment in all his years of living that rivaled the immense shame he felt when his father had cautioned him for the first and last time (before his fall from grace that is). The conditions here were less hostile, but he could only gleam brightly when being put to use by someone else.

A star doesn’t shine for itself.

“I’m going to grab some snacks from the vending machines down the hall, if any of you guys want something,” she grabbed her D.D.D. waving it around for emphasis, “shoot me a text.”

Pensively, the soon-to-be ruler of the Devildom studied the ravenette’s knitted dark brows and opted for silence to avoid upsetting him.

Reading the same sentence for going on the thirteenth time, the second-in-command felt a buzz in his overcoat pocket. Everything in him wanted to ignore it, but he took the mantle of ‘the responsible one’ to heart. He wouldn’t hear the end of the complaints that followed him failing to resolve a task, so he begrudgingly unlocked his device and checked his messaging app.

_Beloved: Meet me in the hallway rn, please. We need to talk._

He wanted to say ‘no thanks’, from his fair share of human world films, that phrase never meant anything good, but against his better judgement he agreed.

“Excuse me for a moment Lord Diavolo.”

“No need to be so formal, a breath of fresh air is always nice.”

_Getting dumped by your first love isn’t…_

_\--_

**_I gotta make my move_ **

**_Because I'm running out of time_ **

**_Remove this disguise of mine_ **

**_And fire my shot! Give all I've got_ **

**_It's not a game anymore - Love is war!_ **

**_Daddy! Daddy! Do!_ **

**_I want all of you_ **

**_Your entire body and soul_ **

**_And like that - It's a trap_ **

**_But I find I don't mind_ **

**_Boy, keep on playing my heart_ **

_\--_

Leaning along the wall next to the vending machine he caught her tapping away on of her time-consuming gacha game she plays with Levi, ‘Magia Rewind’ or something. But once she heard his heeled dress shoes clack along the polished halls her eyes stayed on him.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the frown on the older man’s face made her forehead crease.

“What—”

In the blink of an eye, he held onto the hands of the mocha skinned girl before him for dear life, “Beloved, I apologize if I angered you, please don’t leave me.”

“Angered me? I thought—no, I _know_ I embarrassed you which is the same as looking to anger you. I just don’t like when you try to tell me what to do, but that doesn’t give me the right to intentionally antagonize you; especially, given how fond you are of Diavolo.”

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

“Why did you think I wanted to leave you? Why would I ever want to do that?”

From her tone of voice, it was clear to him that she had never considered doing such a thing which made his heart swell with pride, yet it didn’t reach his voice. He could tell she was waiting for an explanation; he felt his face heating up bashfully as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Any time humans say, ‘we need to talk’ it’s a bad omen that usually results in separation of some kind, yes?”

“Have you been watching romcoms with Asmo or something?” Melodically, the gentleness of her amused laugh matched the tenderness of her fingers combing through his dark black hair. The pads of her digits seemed to soothe the on-again-off-again headache he had been struggling with all afternoon.

It was miraculous.

 _She_ was miraculous.

The times his brothers apologized to him were few and far between, granted, before the war, they’d never done anything wrong per say but nowadays they were demons it’s not like they had to be on their best behavior when Lisa wasn’t around, aside from Beel who rarely gave the first born any trouble to begin with.

He closed his eyes as he continued to melt in her warm embrace, he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed her in.

“Do you find me uninteresting, beloved?”

Continuing to help him decompress, she replied with an almost offended, “Of course I don’t! Why would you think that?”

_Brush her off. Brush her off. Brush her off—_

“Lucifer, I swear, don’t brush this off! I’ve been grown accustomed to your quirks over the past year, please,” she begged, “Put your pride aside and be honest with me. This whole week I’ve been asking if you’re fine and I’m over just going along with lies.”

Yet again, she stripped him bare with her words alone, he shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. He shouldn’t be scared, but he is. He shouldn’t be unsure, but he is.

“Aw, Luce.” One of her soft hands slipped from his locks and onto pale porcelain skin, while the other lightly rubbed his stiff shoulders until he relaxed into her touch once again, “I don’t know what you and your brother’s go through to manage their sins, but if you take pride in vulnerability, honesty, and the love in your heart you’ll be able to find your voice more easily. Anyone who gets to call you a friend is blessed, you’re someone I take pride in loving.”

Deep within him, he could feel that she was telling the truth. She was radiating his sin, a royal blue aura visible to his now shimmering eyes, the fatigue of the week was being cleansed by the strength of her emotions.

“Lisa,” his voice was husky, his glowing ruby eyes softened when he saw the adoration on her face, her back was still against the wall and he leaned into her front, “You’re kinder than any angel I’ve ever known and somehow just as innocent if not more so. I take it you can imagine when someone such as yourself is bathed in not just any sin but my own…” He shivered, “I want you to want me. I need you so badly, beloved.”

“Feel free to sample.”

As if on cue, she closed her eyes and pulled him even closer to her body by the neck, and quietly asked for permission to kiss him. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she sighed against his mouth but didn’t part her lips for long; her hand clutched onto to his tresses in the pursuit of further closeness. It felt like he was drowning in her essence, his skin was lit aflame as he glided his large palms underneath her fuzzy oversized sweater to cup her clothed breasts.

“Mhm.” Her quiet moan was swallowed whole by him as her own slender fingers found his shoulders and began slipping off his uniform jacket deftly undoing his tie. Hurriedly, he gave another attempt with a hungry nibble to her lower lip and instead of opening up she grazed her tongue with his using more force than he was ready for. To seal the deal, she snaked her legs around his waist, and he produced a guttural groan that spurred her on further as she eagerly began exploring the warmth of his mouth.

Nimbly, he unhooked her bra from the front before pinching her left nipple and sucking on her tongue before dominating the kiss as well. That was when she started playing dirty as her hands slid down his hips and treaded dangerously close to his waistband.

Hesitantly, the first born pulled his face away, eyes shrouded with lust, “Now you’re playing with fire beloved.”

“And I plan to win.” She retorted without missing a beat though she was struggling to catch her breath.

“We’ll see about that, I won’t go easy on you, _human_.”

“It wouldn’t be any fun if you did, _demon_.”

Laughing languidly, he cooed, “I see your as competitive as ever.”

Lisa smiled revealing the slim gap between her two front teeth that the eldest loved running his tongue across, “You know what they say, old habits die hard.”

Nodding absentmindedly, he requested that she raise her arms above her head which she complied with and her lover quickly shimmied her sweater above her head. For a brief moment there was a buzz in her jeans, but she couldn’t take her eyes off her shining star.

“Put your shirt on top of the vending machine.”

“I don’t want it to get dusty though…and it’s definitely not going on the ground. Can’t you use magic to keep it suspended in the air or something?”

Feigning to contemplate his options, he thought up a solution, “I think now’s a good a time for you to show me how sorry you are about that little stunt you and Lord Diavolo came up with.”

“Oh?” Her hazy brown eyes and lopsided grin were all the affirmation he needed, “However can I make it up to you _dearest_?”

“Obey me.”

_\--_

**_I'll just take a peak_ **

**_See what you're hiding_ **

**_Underneath that smile of yours_ **

**_Throw my heart on the flames_ **

**_This love! This love!_ **

**_Like fire burning in my veins_ **

**_Ba-Ba-Da_ **

**_No hesitating - that's a big NO NO NO_ **

**_Just like a game of chess there is no second chance_ **

**_Don't wanna live life in my regret like chains_ **

**_I'd rather give my heart to the flames_ **

_\--_

The pair was back in the private student council office looking as immaculate as ever, but the lone female’s heart was still racing a mile a minute. It wasn’t as if things hadn’t gotten intense with the eldest before, but it was his openness that truly had her enamored. Their emotions and intentions had synced up, she understood how he felt but most importantly, he expressed how he felt _willingly_.

He let her in _willingly_.

And she’ll do everything in her power to prove how much he means to her, forever and always—

“Earth to Lisa?”

“Yeah, what’s up Barb?”

“Did you bring the Lord’s yogurt?”

Shit!

_Damn, that’s just my luck! The one time I don’t double check my fucking D.D.D.!_

“About that…”

“I brought it instead,” Gratefully the 20-year-old smiled bashfully at her boyfriend. To be honest, she wasn’t sure where he’d even stowed it away, not like she planned on questioning such good fortune, “Be a dear and pass them out.”

“Can do sir.” Strangely enough there were 3 cups, he managed to get flavors that no one would oppose.

“Peach for Dia.”

“Cherry for Barb.”

“And vanilla with oreos for me.” Taking a seat on the other side of Lucifer’s desk she eyed him a tad suspiciously, “You didn’t grab one for yourself?”

All he offered her was a noncommittal shrug and an amused smirk, “Why don’t you feed me?”

“Woah,” she snickered, “Isn’t that embarrassing…I—”

“ _Now beloved._ ”

Solely the narrowing of his eyes daring her to oppose him, it sent a rush of something she couldn’t quite place along her spine; long story short, she made haste to peel the top lid open to pour the cookie crumbs and mixed them in. Scooping a decent amount into her plastic spoon she leaned her body over the table to better reach him, the girl could feel the other two demon’s gazes on her. The red ones in front of her only beckoned her closer, “How am I supposed to reach you from over there?”

“Sorry sir.”

“Don’t waste your time with apologies, come over here.”

Murmuring more to the desk then the ravenette in front of her she noted, “There’s only one chair on your side…”

“What was that _love_?”

“There isn’t enough room for two chairs side by side and well I—”

“Get up and bring your paperwork on this side.”

Not exactly sure what he was up to, the nearly six-foot girl calmly followed his orders eyebrows furrowed. Patting his lap, he condescendingly ordered, “Have a seat my dear.”

Lisa maintained air of nonchalance and did as she was told, “Of course sir.”

The smile he gave her for her complacence sent that same odd warmth from before throughout her body, “Who told you stop?” Territorially, he snaked his arm around her waist to keep her in place as he positioned her legs, so they cradled his right leg. Afterwards, he continued blowing through paperwork quicker than before with his left hand as she continued to feed him.

“Lucifer,” his eyes warned her, “Lucifer _sir_ , I didn’t know you were ambidextrous.”

“My hands are capable of quite a lot,” His lips ghosted over her neck before he whispered into her ear, “You’ll see how much more they’re capable of later tonight my love.” Much to her chagrin, there was ample room him to stroke her clothed center as she continued to feed him with a displeased expression on her face.

“Anything wrong Lisa?” Diavolo questioned, despite the concern in his voice, his gold eyes almost seemed to be undressing her. They coated with something suspicious and the young woman was feeling more mortified the second this bastard’s nimble fingers unbuttoned her jeans.

_Why did I wear my button up jeans tonight instead of a standard zip…?! At least he wouldn’t have the audacity to actually try anything with these two present, I hope._

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You seem tense, I could give you a massage if you’d like?”

Eager to accept Barbatos’ offer and be free of the fallen angel’s temptation she let out a relieved, “Yeah—” until she felt a finger slip into her sensitive folds, frustratedly tightening on her partner’s lap as she glared daggers at her handsome tormentor, she hastily changed her tune, “On second thought, I’ll have to give that a raincheck.”

“Oh?” Lucifer offered faux charity, “If you’d like to sit over there feel free, no need to stay in this _exact_ spot on my account; however it is you can focus best is what matters most, after all, you did say you were going to help _right_?”

“I did say that, and I will do so,” threateningly, another ungloved digit was added, but he was moving so slowly it was annoying, then she remembered the honorific, “Sir.”

“Great!” He beamed words drenched in honey with a haughty grin as his pace quickened under the table.

Everyone else in the room could feel how the atmosphere had changed, again. There was a determined fire in the African America girl’s almond colored eyes as she breezed through documents almost as quickly as her seat was.

“What’s the rush love?”

“I’m hoping to still catch the others for dinner tonight sir.”

“No need to worry about that I sent a message in the group chat informing them not to wait up for us.”

“Are you serious right now?!” She mumbled a tangible hostility present, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Watch your tone _dearest_.” He hissed as he ceased pleasing her lower half altogether, she wanted to scream.

“Please forgive me sir.”

“All is forgiven.” With that he finished the last of his remaining tasks right when his other two friends polished off their stacks as well.

“You can get up now.” The morning star released his pen and used his clean hand to button Lisa’s jeans, “Dear, how about you take our stacks to Lord Diavolo and Barbatos?”

“Alright sir.”

When she got up to walk her legs were unsteady and the prince of Devildom held onto her waist, “I didn’t know humans were so literal about falling for someone.”

That joke made the girl cackle, she grinned up at the redhead, “Occasionally we are. What can I say? You fit the charming prince architype perfectly.”

“Do I?” He gave a cheeky grin as his hand began to wander further south eyes clouding once again, “Would they do this?”

“My my,” Barbatos’ soothing timbre came from behind, “You still appear to be tense,” gently he placed his gloved hands on the nutmeg skinned girl’s shoulders as his fingers quickly abolished the tension around her upper back.

“Wow,” Lisa breathed airily, “That feels heavenly despite your being a demon and all.”

The time manipulating being released a sincere laugh, “Thank you mistress.”

“Lord Diavolo, Barbaros, we’ll be off.” Both of his gloves were on as he removed Lisa from his friends with a bit too much force.

Oddly enough, the walk home was rather quiet; she wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but the more time passed on the walk to the House of Lamentation the more she lamented it…

_\--_

**_Do you not realize the charm in your eyes?_ **

**_Whatever you do, I'm falling for you_ **

**_I slowly turn around because my world is spinning now_ **

**_I feel my heartbeat racing_ **

**_'Cause when you're with me it's hard to breathe_ **

**_It's not a game anymore - Love is war!_ **

**_Daddy! Daddy! Do!_ **

**_Anything for you_ **

**_There's so many things left to say_ **

**_I won't miss! But a kiss is a dangerous wish_ **

**_Even so, we've only begun_ **

_\--_

When Lisa enters their shared domicile there’s a quick slam behind her.

“So,” the fallen angel offers her a closed eye smile, which in itself was a yellow flag, then his words berated her ears, “What the hell would you call that whole touchy feely display with those two just now?!”

“Pardon me?” The delivery of Lisa’s question was flat, and upon further scrutiny was more of a challenge than anything else, she wanted to give him the chance to rephrase his accusation before changing gears to attack mode.

“Oh, I won’t be pardoning anything, it looks like you’re on punishment.”

“Here we go again…” the female seized him up, it was clear that he was dead serious which forced her to stomach her desire to laugh inappropriately, “Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

Scoffing bitterly, he seethed, “As if you wouldn’t know! You were practically throwing yourself at Barbatos and Lord Diavolo and here I thought succubui were crafty.”

_And I took that personally…that meme would fit so perfectly here, but this jealousy thing is not a good look._

“I know those human men never gave you the time of day, but don’t start getting a big head simply because you’re a rare commodity in the Devildom _dear_.”

“Really? Is that so?” It was at that moment the eldest born could feel the burning hot fury radiating off of his master in waves, the alluring blue aura that once coated her skin was consumed by an all too familiar emerald green.

_Just like his eyes…_

“Truly, is that all I am to you?” Her slender fingers traveled down his cheek, tracing his jawline before limply falling back to her side, everywhere she had touched burned him like acid. This rage of hers was palpable, it had been a long time since he had last seen her so angry, “Pardon my ego, I had no idea you thought so poorly of me.” As she gingerly hung his overcoat, he grew nervous himself, she hadn’t raised her voice once the whole time. She peered into his soul; eyes devoid of life. Even upset, she was put together and that brought him uneasiness, it was pure composed wrath like that that birthed entities like Satan.

Unfaltered, she marched into the kitchen and muttered an incantation he recognized to be a heating spell before he heard the clank of a dish, “That’s your dinner, I hope it’s to your liking, I’ll be in my room, for your own good, _don’t_ disturb me. In fact, keep my name out of your mouth.”

Something in the older of the two snapped, as his ebony feathered wings sprung to life, he bellowed, “Have you forgotten who exactly it is you are talking to?” He didn’t wish to hurt her, but he wouldn’t tolerate being spoken to like that. Why couldn’t she shout at him like a normal person? Why was she still making sure he ate? Why was he hurting the very person he loved with all his heart?

Tackling the smaller girl to the ground, he could hear the evenness of her heartbeat and the boredom in her chocolate brown eyes as he bared his teeth at her in his demon form.

“Are you mad Lucifer? Am I making you angry?” She whispered closing her eyes as he surveyed the rise and fall of her modest chest, “Maybe you’re the one who finds me _uninteresting_?”

It was then that she smiled at him, it was so pained, her lips trembled as she brandished her pearly whites, suspiciously elongated canines visible. At that moment, he realized that with the force of the fall he accidentally grazed her hand along the wooden dining table, and now she was bleeding.

For some reason, the sight of her blood was tantalizing yet the shame of causing her bodily harm angered him…examining the hand he saw the dull blue glow of his pact mark. Early on in their relationship, she had confessed that of all her body parts, her hands were her pride, as such his emblem manifested there.

Deceitfully tranquil, her now emerald green eyes fluttered open as she released sobs disguised as laughter or was it laughter disguised as sobs, “I really really want to hurt you right now, so fucking badly, I really wanna just beat the shit out of you,” a razor thin edge in her voice cut his iron grip on her thin wrists, “Lucifer, get the fuck off me before I introduce you to what a real sadist is.”

Was she truly _just_ a mortal?

This couldn’t be what fear felt like…why were his hands shaking as he released her? He could tell that she hadn’t used the pact to command him; however, his body was moving as if on autopilot.

“I’ll kill you!” The eldest saw a flash of blonde and the swing of a katana which he side-stepped in time to evade a beheading from the fourth born.

“Satan, _don’t_.”

“Don’t?!” He repeated incredulously staring at his ebony skinned love, “Don’t, ‘don’t’ me! He lunged at you like a bird of prey! I saw how you fell! How you muttered a protection spell disguised as a reheating technique as you fucking prepared his food. I know he’s the Avatar of Pride, but who the fuck says that kind of shit to someone they love?!”

“Everything you were feeling,” the bibliophile squatted down to pick her up and took her in his arms, “I could feel it too, I can still feel it, you’re fighting so hard not to succumb to your feelings that it’s making me even more angry at this piece of shit!”

His voice cracked, “You could’ve died, _again_.”

The reality of the situation was heavy enough to make her shoulders sag as she cried into Satan’s chest, much to her own anger, she felt weak. It was like her first few weeks in the Devildom all over again, “Please let me spend the night in your room.”

“I didn’t plan on letting you sleep anywhere else tonight.” As the younger demon brother carried her up the stairs, the ravenette could feel several other pairs of eyes on him. When he ventured into the kitchen, he saw a pair of crestfallen violet hues.

“You know, she refused to eat all day until she could have a proper meal with _you_. Every night this week she’d been slaving away in the kitchen cooking with dangerous Devildom ingredients to please you.”

This was the first time in his life he was ashamed of his sin—

“Here,” Beezlebub placed a vinyl on the table, “Lisa custom made this for you to listen to as a gift. She wanted to surprise you with a date after dinner. I came down to give it to her so she wouldn’t forget, before you decided to belittle our master.”

And with that the eldest born was left with his melancholy.

**xXx**

“All I wanted to do,” brown eyes glossed over with tears as her blonde lover played with her two-strand twisted tresses, “was help him! It wasn’t my fault that Lord Diavolo and Barbatos got handsy! After all, he was the one that decided to finger me with two other hyperaware demons around!”

“God, I was so embarrassed Satan, I could feel them staring, but I didn’t want to disobey Lucifer, he seemed so happy!”

“I know,” the Avatar of Wrath kissed her forehead, leaning his back against his headboard, “We know that you’d do next to anything for us.”

“I-it’s just,” hearing her hiccup her words between crying pissed him off, “the way he was talking to me made me feel like I was cheap, like I made myself available to anyone. You guys are just special to me. Though I suppose it’s greedy of me to—”

To silence her baseless insecurity he licked at the dry blood on the back of her hand as fresh blood began pool along her cut, “Ah, fuck Satan, that felt really,” his tongue caught any stray beads of crimson before she could finish, “nice.” For some reason, her senses were going haywire, she was so sensitive to the way he was licking her, the wrath mark on her tongue was making her feel delirious.

_What was going on…?_

“Kitten?”

“Yes Satan?” She practically purred as her hazy eyes stared at his own unfocused ones.

Breathing uneven, he questioned, “May I drink from one of your veins?”

Without hesitation the female nodded, “Only if I can return the favor.”

Partially regaining his senses amidst his muddled emotions, he stared in shock, “Your eyes are…green, like mine, plus your pupils are thin, like a feline? And you have fangs too?! Do you feel okay?”

Keeping her irritation at bay, she replied, “You know I love you blondie and as you can _feel_ ,” she moved his hands to hold her waist as she shifted her lower half to straddle him, “I’m far from okay, but you smell so good and I feel so hungry and angry.

_Has her body been overwhelmed but unadulterated sin for so long it’s affecting her physiologically...?_

Always willing to satisfy his love, he removed his jacket and she peeled off his shirt. Following a series of kitten licks, she ensnared her legs around his own, one of her arms winding behind his neck as her fingers toyed with his golden locks, she breathed him in then bit into his neck hard enough to break his fair skin. He hissed approvingly, he relished mixing sensations like this, Lisa was far too gentle to use the whip whenever they’d makeout or he wanted stress relief but, “Holy shit! Fuck, bite me harder kitten, please!” He begged earnestly as she began grinding her hips on him for more friction as his fingernails imprinted her sides even through her jeans.

Cooing into the puncture wounds created by her, she made sure to lick them clean as she whimpered into his neck, “You taste so good Satan.” Pleadingly she looked into his eyes with her bloodlustful ones, “I’m so hungry, I want more but,” her eyes were glossy once more, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck!” Bemused she stared at him unsure if she upset him and stopped grinding into him, “Who gave you the right to be so hot? Shit! And who the fuck told you to stop grating against my groin because it certainly wasn’t me.” Swiftly, he flipped the young woman onto her back as he relentlessly kissed her tear-stained cheeks before sealing her fate with his lips as he pried her mouth open to feverently suck her tongue and seek refuge in the warmth of her wet cavern coated in his blood. Tasting himself while kissing her was driving him insane, his own fangs were throbbing as he yanked her jeans off. It wasn’t until he felt her soft hand stroke his horns that he even registered that he’d transformed.

“Mhm, just like that kitten!”

The pair heard a curt knock at the door, “It’s Beel.”

Preparing to dismiss the orange haired glutton from outside his door, he figured that Lisa needed support especially when he noticed the green aura around her mixing with red. With a snap of his fingers, the seal on his door unlocked, and the older twin entered, “Close the door behind you.”

“Okay.” After closing the door, the gentle giant went to sit on the other side of the bed, “I could feel how intense your hunger was from when you came in. I figured that since feeding off your gluttony satiates me; I could return the favor?”

“I can drink from you?”

“Drink?” The twin was surprised, “Did she drink blood from you Satan?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, “and it was divine.”

“What brought this on? It’s not like humans indulge in what we do—your eyes…what happened to your lovely brown eyes?”

“Yikes, do I look that bad? I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

Eyes widening in embarrassment a faint pink dusted his cheeks, “O-of course, you don’t look bad, it’s just blood sharing is an intimate act that demon mates often engage in. I was caught off guard since you’re mortal and all. Though the color changing eyes is definitely out of left field, it’s you, so it’s beautiful. Honestly, you asking that is,” the tallest of the three had his gaze fixated on the ground, “really sexy. Hearing the love of your life basically wanting to bond with you the closest way we know how and feeling my sin manifesting within you to boot…it’s almost like an invitation to breed.”

Sending a shocked glance to the blonde in uncertainty, he immediately agreed prompting the girl to apologize profusely. Pulling her into his larger frame Lisa felt the rumble of his laughter, “You misunderstand,” his hand ghosted over her stomach where he could feel his pact mark aching to be indulged as he whispered against her lips, “The thought alone of you being hungry for _me_ is exciting.”

Closing her eyes, she smiled shyly, “I see.”

The passion behind his kiss alone made her midsection grow warmer, she’d been hot and bothered for so long she was sure the two could smell her arousal and she didn’t care. Tenderly, Beel’s large hand cupped her cheek and her hands slipped under his shirt to flit across his increasingly hard nipples and firm pectorals. As he laid on his back, he faintly caught a lingering metallic taste more than likely from cat-loving demon. When she pulled away from his pillowy lips it was to unclasp his necklaces. It was then that the orange-haired male basked in her threatening radiance, blood red eyes and elongated canines, it was a sight to behold.

When she bit him, he could feel her moaning against his neck erotically as Satan (who hated being ignored) repositioned himself to suckle at the wetness that was pooling between her inner thighs as her legs clamped around his head. Breathing her in so deeply only served to encourage his greedy pilgrimage within her folds as he continued to lap up her essence, a vice grip on her hips as she bucked into his face.

Feeling this desirable to the woman he loved had the Avatar of Gluttony panting as she continued to drink from him. Unsurprisingly enough, his taste was sweeter than the bookworm, but she enjoyed how both of them tasted as she alternated between sucking and dipping her tongue between the puncture wounds she had made. The sixth born was so aroused he kept panting her name begging her to drink her fill as he had plenty of stamina to take advantage of. As she finished up, she lifted her head to press her blood-stained lips onto the taller brother, his own hands squeezing at her breasts right when the blonde with the serpentine tongue began rapidly darting in and out of her. While overcome with these wonderful sensations her legs convulsed as she came on the fourth’s tongue.

“You boys are phenomenal.” She sighed before falling asleep in their embrace.

_\--_

**_When you call my name_ **

**_Boy, it fans the flames_ **

**_I just pray this game never ends_ **

**_Throw my heart on the flames_ **

**_This love! This love!_ **

**_Like fire burning in my veins_ **

**_I think I might cry, your lips they are one of a kind_ **

**_And your smile makes me weak each time_ **

**_Now suddenly I'm falling into a great unknown_ **

**_A whole new world before me_ **

**_But I'm not alone… oh!_ **

_\--_

A light buzz of energy traveled up the girl’s spine, there wasn’t anything close to sunrise in the Devildom, but her internal clock was making her antsy.

Vision still bleary, Lisa blinked in rapid succession in a futile attempt to relinquish any traces of grogginess and failed. Turning on her side, she became hyperaware of the limbs keeping her in place and she remembered how unusual her behavior was last night; however, the venomous sting of the first born’s words draped her in robes of dull anger. In an instant, a pair of sly green eyes calmed her nerves.

“Let me see your tongue.”

“Odd request, what are you my dentist?”

Playfully, he pinched her cheek, “Do as I say kitten.”

The large arm on her midsection tightened, Beel was still fast asleep, feigning exhaustion she released a breathy sigh closing her eyes, she heard an arrogant snort, “What’s with the coquettish attitude? You’re lucky you’re cute.”

_I know those human men never gave you the time of day but don’t start getting a big head simply because you’re a rare commodity in the Devildom dear._

“Are you sure about that?” She crooned sarcastically.

“The fuck do you mean by that?” Pausing to consider her exchange with his irritating eldest brother, his expression softened, “Don’t take any of the bullshit that horny idiot said seriously. It was simply his ego flaring up again.” His velvety voice was too charming, “Lisa, you are more than a ‘rare commodity’. Much much more, you’re the light of my life. It’s uncanny how much crap you filter through on a daily basis, to unearth the best qualities in all of us, Lucifer included. You’re considerate, patient, and it might not be much coming from a demon, but you’re genuinely a good person…and I love you for that.”

“Woah, a confession this sincere just for a flash of tongue.

“Sometimes your humor is insufferable.”

Sticking her tongue out she teased, “Yet you snicker along anyway and constantly prank Lucifer. You love my sense of humor bub.”

“I heard my name?”

The rasp of his voice was endearing and the way he still secured his arm around her midsection even as he began to stir was equally so, “Didn’t mean to wake you Beel, I was just giving Satan a hard time.”

“Yeah,” the blonde crossed his arms turning his back to Lisa, “in more ways than one…”

“Oh, I can hear you sulking.”

“Don’t sound ridiculous, I’m not sulking!” Lowering his tone, the impact of his penetrating gaze, it’s total concentration and odd intrigue hit her with enough force to drive away any remnants of sleep.

“What’s bothering you Say?”

“Ugh, that nickname for one,” he nearly smirked but resisted the urge, “I’m just wondering if you have any recollection of what you were craving last night and more importantly its implications.”

“Implications?” Beelzebub and Lisa mimicked immediately after.

Sitting up for herself and holding onto the sixth born’s arm she let the worry cling needily to her question, “What exactly are you trying to say…”

“I know that you’re a smart girl, piece it together—”

“I hope to God you aren’t serious right now! Are we playing a guessing game with what could be a life or death situation?!”

A puzzled familiarity shimmered in a neighboring pair of violet eyes, “How? Do you think it’s possible?”

“Is what possible?”

“Lisa, you aren’t entirely human.”

“You’re kidding! In what sense?”

The grip on the younger brother’s arm was almost painful, not like he minded, but seeing her like this wasn’t something he wanted to get used to either.

“Not entirely human in the sense that you were able to 1, cast a spell strong enough to buffer most of Lucifer’s attack,” the book addict mentioned with a deep set frown, “2, you’ve shown the ability to amplify our abilities with sheer will alone, and 3…ordinarily, a human ingesting demon blood often has adverse effects on the human.”

“Adverse effects,” the girl’s eyes narrowed, “like what?”

“Insanity, nausea, migraines, to name a few.”

“God damn! Insanity?! And you still went along with it? Y-you didn’t care that I could’ve—”

“That isn’t it,” his green eyes regarded her seething person, “I’ve done enough research to know that your blood has neutralizing properties. Demonus doesn’t affect you, Asmo’s charm doesn’t, the gold newt syrup Levi bought was meant to be potent towards _any_ living creature, not only demons. I would _never_ intentionally put you in harm’s way Lisa,” he caressed her cheek, “You are my love.”

Pure earnestness weaved its way into each of his words and it was enough to placate her as she inquired, “Do you think it has anything to do with being Lilith’s descendent?” At this point, the jock was hugging the female against his body.

“I believe something else is at work; especially considering how the only other human we know to have pacts with numerous demons is a sorcerer. I think our Lisa has an affinity for magic that also works to draw demons to her.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Only because you’re a good master, don’t worry kitten. Let’s get ready for school, okay?”

“But—”

Pressing feather soft kisses along her rich mocha skin coaxed her to pause her protesting. And once the fourth born’s pink lips caressed her own her spirit felt at ease enough to look between the two and sigh, “I guess school isn’t the worst at a time like this? Actually, could we get there early I don’t feel like stumbling into you-know-who.”

Amused, the blonde scoffed, “Not a problem, sounds like an ideal way to start the day. What about breakfast though, will you be alright Beel?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, “I’m still full from yesterday, I’ll wash up and change.”

“Woah, that’s a first, being satisfied enough to pass on breakfast? I’ll meet you two outside the gates then.” Thoughtfully, she left them with chaste kisses to the lips as she saw herself out, for whatever reason, it appeared as if her own body was too much to carry. Each step towards her room was like a bone crushing weight ramming against her shoulders.

_I can’t believe he leapt on me with the intention of doing me harm. Do I genuinely deserve this? I get that they’re demons but, I know deep down they’re trying their best for me. To the best of my ability I try to be there for him but all he does is insult me—_

“Seriously!”

One of the brothers had bumped into her, “Figures as soon as I step foot away from the comfort of my bed, I get harassed—Oh, Lisa hi! You seem to be starting the day pretty early, huh?”

“Belphie, I’m not in the mood for you to pretend to be relatable as if you haven’t killed me in the original timeline of me meeting you. In fact, fuck off sleepy bedheaded bitch.”

“Rotfl, another super-hot roast from the least normal normie I know!”

“Hey Levi, good morning.” A vacant grin tied her lips up, he didn’t sense any of her usual tranquility, even though she near perfectly went through the motions of their secret handshake. For whatever reason, her eyes didn’t stay on any given thing for long until a tuft of white entered her view.

“Mornin’ darlin’! I see you started the roasting early, eh?”

Lisa looked like she was one judgy look away from shedding tears by the time she heard his greeting and threw herself at him for a hug, “What’s going on?” Whispering into her ear, he clarified, “I understand you can’t help yourself around the Great Mammon, but is anything wrong that _you want to share_?”

“’Want to share’? You know already don’t you?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I was going to ask for the details—”

“He used enough force to kill me last night.”

“Satan said he’d let us know if something bad happened, mentionin’ bullshit about privacy and not interruptin’! He probably wanted to beat Lucifer himself!” She could feel his fury taking shape as his bat-like wings came forth, noticing the fear in his eyes, “Anyone who lays fingers on my treasure without consent will find themselves six feet under the fucking ground!”

“Mammon—”

“No, he’s right!” Levi snapped, “Who does he think he is?! Not only have you been making the cutest bentos and staying up late past dinners but now he thinks he can treat you any kind of way? You aren’t just anyone!”

“We’ll figure this all out when I get back from school.”

“But—”

“Please.” She begged, “I need to figure some things out first.”

“Let’s do that together!”

_I can’t have them fighting because of me like this, and I feel out of place all of a sudden…_

Taking a moment to reign in her emotions, their master made a decision, “I’ve decided…after this term ends, I’ll go to the human world for break.”

“What?!”

“Rude, not one ‘good morning most gorgeous demon in all of Devildom’? What’s the hot topic this morning?”

“L-lisa’s leaving after finals—”

“Oh no! We’re still on for facials after school today, right?” 

_\--_

**_Daddy! Daddy! Do!_ **

**_There is only you_ **

**_Now until life comes to an end_ **

**_I am yours! Ever more!_ **

**_And I'll take what's in your store_ **

**_Come drive me crazy some more!_ **

**_I'll give you the key, only you can see_ **

**_The deepest part of my heart_ **

**_Throw my heart on the flames_ **

**_This love! This love! I love this love!_ **

**_Fan the flames of fire burning in my veins_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, my player ID for fellow simps is, 38397169614
> 
> I'm also on discord for anyone who's interested and fanfic/cannon story/game theories are always welcome.
> 
> For anyone wondering, yes MC is a woman of color :)


End file.
